Love Area
by Illa Illa
Summary: love area here.. ini adalah project kumpulan drabble tentang cinta yang nano nano/? deh. Chap 2. is UP. Chap 2. MinWoo MinoXJinwoo WINNER - Don't Flirt. review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Love Area : A.**

**By illa illa.**

**Genre : Romance and Humor.**

**Rate : T – K**

**Length : Drabble.**

**Cast : Im Jae Bum and Park Jin Young.**

**Ini adalah project Illa yang udah lama di fikirin, dan untuk chap pertama, aku mau JJ couple dulu yaa.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**.**

Jin Young yang ke-Geer-an atau memang yang ia rasakan benar.

Namja manis itu kembali melihat penampilan nya.

_tak ada yang aneh pada diriku._

Jin Young tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, ia masih memakai seragam kerja nya yang sama seperti orang lain, ia memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna oranye dan jeans selutut, tak ada yang beda dari Jin Young, tak ada yang spesial pula.

" kau kenapa Jin Young? Dari tadi kau terus melihat tubuhmu dari atas ke bawah."

Jin Young hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman nya lalu kembali bekerja dan berkutat dengan alat pembuat kopi dan alat pembuat jus. Sesekali Jin Young melirik ke arah meja no 12. Disitu ada seorang pria berjas biru muda namun terkesan casual yang sedari tadi terus melihat kearah Jin Young dengan terang terangan, membuat Jin Young takut saja.

" Jin Young bantu aku, tolong layani pelanggan di meja 12, ini terlalu ramai."

Mendengar teriakan salah satu teman nya, Jin Young jadi ciut. Ia? Melayani namja yang terang terangan terus melihat nya dari tadi? Yang benar saja?

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Jin Young mengambil buku menu dan berjalan perlahan ke arah meja no 12.

" a-anda ingin p-pesan apa tuan?"

Tanya Jin Young sambil menyerahkan buku menu kearah namja tadi, sebenarnya namja itu tampan, sangat tampan malah. Membuat Jin Young Morena saja, eh, maksudnya merona.

" satu americano."

Pipi Jin Young makin merona merah saat mendengar suara namja itu, _suaranya Sexy sekali._

" a-apa ada yang anda pesan l-lagi tuan?"

Tanya Jin Young yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" bisa kau angkat wajahmu?"

Bagaikan perintah mutlak, Jin Young langsung mengangkat wajah nya begitu mendengar suara Namja itu.

" aku Jae Bum, Lim Jae Bum."

Jin young bingung harus apa.

Di depan nya saat ini terulur tangan dari si namja tampan. Jin Young harus apa?

" kau tak menerima jabatan tangan ku?"

Dengan cepat Jin Young menerima jabatan namja di depan nya, sedikit menahan malu juga karena tadi ia sempat meloading.

" maafkan saya."

Lirih Jin Young kecil.

" tidak usah minta maaf, nama mu siapa?"

Jin Young merasa pipi nya semakin merah, sudah tangan nya di lingkupi tangan hangat Jae Bum, kini Jae Bum malah tersenyum dengan tampan nya kearah Jin Young.

" P-Park Jin Young imnida."

Cicit Jin Young kecil.

" baiklah Jin Young, aku memesan satu americano di temani kau, dan aku juga pesan agar kau meluangkan waktumu nanti malam karena aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Mengerti?

..

Drabble ini pun berakhir dengan gaje nya.

See ya in next drabble.


	2. Chapter 2: MinWoo (WINNER) Don't Flirt

**Love Area : Don't Flirt.**

**By illa illa.**

**Genre : humor romance.**

**Length : drabble.**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Song Min Ho and Kim Jin Woo.**

**..**

**..**

**Don't Flirt.**

**..**

Memiliki kekasih seorang Song Min Ho membuat Jin Woo sebal setengah mati.

Jin Woo harus terus bersabar saat kekasih nya malah asyik sendiri dengan dunia nya.

Entah itu dengan Handphone nya, dengan teman nya atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah menggoda orang lain.

" oh Dara Noona, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

Jin Woo harus sabar, Jin Woo harus menahan amarah dan nafsu nya untuk menombak namja tampan di samping nya ini.

" terima kasih Minho, kau juga tampan dengan Tuxedo-mu, kau tampak seksi."

Oh. My. God.

Rasa nya Jin Woo ingin menendang Min Ho sejauh mungkin dan membakar wanita bermarga Park yang sedari tadi duduk bersama mereka dan kini malah berblushing ria hanya karena godaan dan rayuan abal abal Min Ho? Dan apa tadi itu? Seksi? Jin Woo merasa gerah sekarang.

" ah, terima kasih Dara Noona. Kau yang terbaik."

Apa? Yang terbaik? Bisa Jin Woo merajam Min Ho sekarang?

" aku ke toilet."

Tanpa persetujuan kedua manusia yang duduk semeja dengan nya, Jin Woo langsung pergi menghilang.

..

..

" dia pikir aku ini apa?"

Rutuk Jin Woo saat berkaca di cermin yang ada di toilet.

" mereka pikir aku obat nyamuk? Dan apa itu? Dara Noona yang terbaik? Lalu aku apa?"

Jin Woo masih setia merutuk ria tanpa menyadari jika orang yang tengah ia jadikan objek rutukan tengah mengawasi nya dari belakang.

" sudah merutuknya?"

Jin Woo mendelik sebal saat mengetahui Min Ho yang mengikuti nya kedalam toilet.

" sudah selesai menggodanya?"

Bukan nya menjawab, Jin Woo malah balik bertanya.

" kau cemburu?"

Tanya Min Ho yang kini membasuh wajah tampan nya di samping Jin Woo.

" menurutmu?"

Jin Woo merapihkan pakaian nya.

" kurasa ya."

Jawab Min Ho yang ikut membenrakan pakaian nya.

" ok, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ini berakhir?"

Tubuh Min Ho menegang seketika, berakhir? Apa nya yang berakhir?

" apa yang harus di akhiri?"

Tanya Min Ho yang kini mulai bisa menguasai diri nya.

" kau dan aku."

Min Ho merasakan kode kode bahaya yang di lempar Jin Woo. Jin Woo selalu seperti ini.

" apa yang bisa membuatmu bertahan denganku?"

Tanya Min Ho yang kini membuat ia dan Jin Woo berhadapan.

" Dont Flirt."

Dua kata yang selalu Jin Woo katakan di saat suasana seperti ini.

" oh ayolah sayang, aku tidak yakin bi-"

" kalau kau tidak bisa, maka aku juga tidak bisa."

Ini pertama kali nya Min Ho melihat Jin Woo seperti ini, Jin Woo terlihat rapuh, bagaikan kaca retak yang siap pecah.

" kalau kau tak bisa menghentikan ini semua, aku juga tak bisa bertahan."

Min Ho menghela nafas berat, ini mulai tidak menyenangkan.

" tapi ini kebiasaan ku."

Lirih Min Ho, menatap lurus kearah manik mata Jin Woo.

" aku memiliki kebiasaan yang bisa ku ubah, apa kau tidak? Aku lebih baik melihatmu menjadi seorang pemalas dari pada seorang penggoda."

Min Ho mulai naik pitam saat mendengar kata 'Seorang Penggoda'

" aku bukan seorang penggoda."

Desis Min Ho yang kini mencekal kuat tangan Jin Woo yang sedang menunduk.

" ayo kita akhiri. Aku tak ingin tersakiti lagi, sudah cukup selama ini aku harus menelan pahit saat melihatmu bersama yang lain nya. Song Min Ho, aku juga manusia, aku punya hati dan perasaan, aku juga bisa merasa lelah jika terus bersabar."

Baru kali ini Min Ho merasa jadi namja yang buruk saat melihat Jin Woo yang tampak sangat terluka. Dengan perlahan, Jin Woo melepaskan cekalan Min Ho dan mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh dari mata nya.

" Song Min Ho, ayo kita akhiri semua. Jika ini berakhir, kau akan bebas, bisa menggoda siapapun itu tanpa menyakiti orang lain, tapi kusarankan jangan di teruskan, apalagi jika kau memiliki kekasih baru, jangan sampai seperti ini lagi, nanti dia akan kesakitan sepertiku. Ahh, kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara, dengan ini, kita berakhir, saat aku keluar dari Ballroom ini, berarti kita sudah berakhir dan anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Arratji?"

Jin Woo mengusap pelan wajah tampan Min Ho, mungkin ini untuk terakhir kali nya.

" Good Night and Good Bye."

Min Ho ingin menghentikan langkah Jin Woo, Min Ho ingin membawa Jin Woo kedalam pelukan nya, tapi ia bingung, kenapa tubuh nya tidak bisa ia gerakkan?

_Tidak! Jangan pergi! I Need You._

_._

_.._

End

Sad ngga sih?

Review Juseyo.

See ya in next chap


End file.
